The goal of this research meeting is to identify and address key research questions, measurement and methodical needs, and provide recommendations for multi-level strategies and intervention approaches that may be tested to lessen risk of sunburn and excessive UVR exposure for people engaging in sports and physical activity. This will be achieved by summarizing the state of the science concerning skin cancer risk and physical activity, identifying novel ways to use and integrate available data sources and analytic techniques, and reviewing extant intervention strategies that may be viable for individuals and community or organizational entities to lessen risk of excessive UV exposure for those engaging in physical activity. Consistent with Division and Program goals, this meeting aims to understand the factors that influence the way individuals and organizations respond to skin cancer prevention relevant information, and to generate knowledge that can support the development and delivery of effective behavioral interventions. This meeting serves the greater NIH mission by enabling the exchange of cutting-edge information about ways sensor-based devices for physical activity and UVR capture may be integrated to help researchers increase their understanding of the topic and inform their efforts to educate patients and the public about disease prevention. Similarly, the meeting will support the NCI?s mission to advance scientific knowledge, and help people live longer, healthier lives by exposing both extramural and intramural researchers to novel research findings and methodological approaches that are relevant to skin cancer prevention and physical activity promotion, thus preparing them to design better research studies and more effective cancer prevention interventions.